


Forever

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You are finally getting married to Loki and you couldn't be happier





	Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Loki stood in front of the altar, Thor right behind him as his best man. He could barely believe that today was finally the big day. He was getting married to you, his beautiful angel. Only your families and the Avengers were there and that was all that you needed. He looked down at his hands. He had been mortal for a few weeks now and it didn't feel very different, although he hadn't gone out on missions yet, since the Avengers had all agreed to make sure that the bride and groom would make it to the wedding.

He still remembered Odins's face when he had made his request to trade in his immortality. He and Thor had gone to Asgard together and had pleaded his case to the Allfather after catching him and Frigga up to things in their life. To say that Odin had been shocked that Loki of all people wanted to become mortal, would be the understatement of the millennia.

\--------------------------- _flashback--------------------------------------_

_"You want to do what?" Odin asked as he looked at his youngest son. Never in his life would he have expected the words that had just come out of Loki's mouth. Heimdall had told him about his son's relationship with a mortal woman, but he's hadn't thought that his son would take it so seriously. Frigga was just as shocked. Her son chose a mortal woman over his family. Although, when she looked into his eyes, she could see how much he loved that woman._

_Loki winced slightly, before squaring his shoulders. "I want to trade in my immortality, so that I can live out my life with Y/N. I do not want her to grow old and die, while I still look the same. She is my angel and i do not want to live without her." He said. Thor stood behind him, supporting his brother. He knew that Loki loved his fiance more than anything and was willing to speak in his brother's favour._

_Frigga and Odin shared a look, before the latter turned back to his son. "You do realize that once your immortality is gone, you will only be able to come here with Thor escorting you." He said. Loki raised an eyebrow. "How is that any different from now?" He asked. Odin opened his mouth to answer, before realising that his son had a point with that. He sighed deeply. "You really love her, don't you?" He asked._

_Loki nodded, a small smile on his face. "I love her more than anything in my life." He said. Odin nodded at that, before looking at Frigga. The queen of Asgard took a deep breath and nodded. Odin turned back to Loki and Thor and nodded his acceptance. Loki smiled at him in gratitude and bowed his head. The small family went to a different room and a few minutes later, Loki was as mortal as any human._

_\-------------------------- end flashback ---------------------------------------_

Loki had told you about becoming mortal and you had been both shocked and touched that he was willing to do that for you and you had said so, before kissing him deeply. He had laughed, before lifting you up and spinning you around. The Avengers had smiled at seeing the two of you this happy. Even Tony did not feel uncertain about his decision to let you be with Loki anymore. It was clear that the God loved you. 

Loki looked up at feeling Thor gently nudge his back and hearing the music change. His eyes widened at seeing you. You were absolutely beautiful. You were wearing a simple A-line dress with a V neckline and lace on the top that went over to the skirt. A blue ribbon was tied around your waist and you were wearing a bracelet from Wanda. You had your mother's earrings, a gift from Tony. Instead of a veil, flowers were woven into your hair and your smile was beaming as you looked at him. Tony slowly led you forward down the aisle.

You normally hated being the centre of the attention, but you endured it for this time. Once you had reached the front, Tony gently put your hand in Loki's, before giving you a kiss on your cheek and walking towards his place besides Pepper. The minister started talking, but you barely paid him any mind, focusing only on your future husband and he did the same. "You are beautiful." He mouthed to you and you smiled at him. Finally, it was time for the vows and Loki opened his mouth to begin, holding your hands in his. 

"Y/N, you have asked me why I love you several times and I did not have a good enough answer for you, but now I do. Y/N, I love you, because you are stronger than any person that I have met in my life. You are always willing to help people, even when they don't want to be helped. You do whatever you love to do and you do not care what anyone says about it. You are the love of my life. You make everything better and you make me better. I love you, my angel and I swear that I will always be at your side." He vowed.

You smiled tearfully at him and squeezed his hands. He smiled back at you, his green eyes glowing in happiness and love as he looked at you. "Nice one, reindeer games." You heard your dad mutter, followed by a grunt as he was elbowed by Pepper. You could practically feel Natasha's smirk from where she stood behind you as your maid of honor. You took a deep breath, before starting your own vow.

"Loki, a lot of people in my life threw me away, once I became annoying to them with my autism or used me for my last name. You were one of the first people in my life to do neither. You respected me, loved me and always treated me well, even in the times that you were still an annoying jerk." You said, making people chuckle at your words. Smiling at the man in front of you, you continued. 

"People said not to come close to you, but I did not listen and I am glad that I didn't. I love you more than anything and I am glad that I got to know you and that you came into my life. You make me happier than I ever could have imagined and more loved than I ever thought possible. Loki, on good days or bad days, in rain and sunshine, I'll love you forever. I'm so lucky that you're mine." You said. Loki beamed at you and let go with one hand to caress your cheek. 

The minister smiled and asked for the rings, which were given by Natasha and Thor. You gave each other the ring and were pronounced husband and wife. Loki smirked at you when the minister said that he could kiss the bride. "Finally." He muttered, before pulling you closer, leaning down and kissing you deeply. You pulled apart after several seconds for some much needed air. Everyone cheered and came to congratulate you. 

Tony had rented a small, private ballroom in upstate New York and that was where your reception would be held, before you and Loki would go to your honeymoon destination. Before you know it, it was time for your first dance as husband and wife. Loki gently gripped your hand and led you to the dancefloor. Once you had reached the centre, Loki turned the both of you, until you were facing each other.

One of his hands was holding yours and his free hand was around your waist, while yours was on his shoulder. You slowly started to sway as the music started. You had decided for Ed Sheeran's song "perfect", only the one that featured Byonce, as that song truly captured your feelings for each other. You looked into Loki's eyes and saw all the love that he had for you. 

 

_I found a love for me_

_Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know_

_He shares my dreams, I hope that someday we'll share a home_

_I found love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be your girl, you'll be my man_

_And I see my future in your eyes_

_Well baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, while listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, while listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_And he looks perfect_

_No I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

 

You finally stopped dancing as the music ended and heard everyone clap and cheer. You looked at your new husband and beamed. He smiled back, before kissing you. Breaking apart after a few seconds, your heads stayed close to each other. "I love you, Loki." You whispered. He smiled and nuzzled his nose against yours, before burying his face into your hair.

"I love you too, Y/N. Now and forever." He said, before suddenly lifting you up and spinning you around, making you laugh loudly. You were finally married and you couldn't wait to start your new life with Loki. All you knew was that it would never be boring with the God of mischief at your side. And you also knew that you would always love him. Now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine's day, everyone. 
> 
> Read and review. See you you next time,  
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/862439397369883758/ the wedding dress that I had in mind


End file.
